Under the Pressure: Season 2, Big Brother: Battle of the Block
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal's_Games%3A_Under_the_Pressure Under the Pressure: Big Brother: Battle of the Block is the second season of Under the Pressure, a group game designed by Cereal222. The season`s casting took place on July 18, 2014, and the season premiered on July 20, 2014. Format This season works on a five day schedule: Day 1 - HOH competition, Day 3 - Nominations, Day 4 - Battle of the Block, Day 5 - Eviction. The season will include fourteen houeseguests, who will compete in a house over several months to win the game. Every week, two HOH`s (Heads of Household) will be crowned. Each HOH will nominate two people for eviction. Those two pairs will go head to head in the Battle of the Block competition. The winning pair will be saved from eviction and the HOH that nominated them will be de-throned. The remaining contestants will then vote out one of the two nominees who were nominated by the winning HOH. One of those two will be evicted from the game. In the final six and final five, each HOH will nominate one person, and the two nominees will compete in the Battle of the Block. The winning HOH will then nominate someone in place of the losing HOH`s nominee. In the final four, only one HOH will be crowned, and they will nominate two people for eviction. Elimination Table This contestant won Head Of Household (HOH) and nominated two houseguests for eviction that week. This person's nominees lost the battle of the block competition, causing them to remain nominated, and allowing this person to remain as the sole HOH for the week. This contestant won Head of Household (HOH) and nominated two houseguests for eviction that week. However, this person's nominees won the battle of the block competition, allowing them to escape elimination, as well as causing this person to lose their position of power. This person was safe from elimination even though their nominees de-throned them, since there is no Power Of Veto (POV) this season. This contestant was nominated for eviction by one of the two HOH's of the week. However, this person, along with their partner, escaped elimination by winning the battle of the block competition. This person de-throned the HOH that nominated them; however, the HOH that nominated this person was still safe for the week. This contestant was nominated for eviction by one of the two HOH's of the week. This player lost the battle of the block competition and failed to overthrow the HOH that nominated them. On top of that, this contestant was also officially nominated, and was at risk for elimination that week. This contestant was eliminated from the game in a previous week. Summary On the first day, sixteen housemates moved into the big brother house. The game was launched with a competition called "Radio Silence." This is how the competition works. I will post lyrics from a song on the radio, and you must post the title and artist. First person to get it right scores 2 points. The second person to get it right scores 1 point. This will repeat until one person has ten points. That person is the first HOH of the season; the second person to reach ten points will also win the competition. http://www.tengaged.com/group/5027/forum/topic/13124775 ^^ Access to competition^^ Not long after Nytrell and Kasey won, they made their nominations on the same day. On day 1, Kasey nominated Britney and Carlito for eviction. Nytrell nominated Crimson and Alicia. The battle of the block competition happened on day 2. For this competition, titled "Piece On Earth," contestants would be sent a link to a jigsaw puzzle, which they must complete and screenshot. The first person to send me a screenshot of their completed puzzle (with Tengaged tab or other form of identification linking them to Tengaged) would win for them and their partner. However, only Crimson and Alicia showed up to give them an automatic win. On day 2, Nytrell was de-throned as HOH and Alicia and Crimson escaped the block. This left Kasey as the sole HOH for the week, with Carlito and Britney as the permanent nominees for eviction. The contestants had until the evening of day 4 to vote to evict (eliminate) either Carlito or Britney. When the voting time limit was up, 11 out of the 13 voters had successfully cast their votes. Only Kasey, Britney, and Carlito were ineligible to vote. Seven votes were for Britney and four were for Carlito, making Britney the first person evicted from the Big Brother house on day 4. On day 5, the second HOH competition took place. This competition is called "combination lock." Here is how this competition works. I will post a set of instructions to find the answer to a five digit combination lock. EXAMPLE: The first number is four more than the second number. It is also four times more than the fourth number. The second number is one less than the third number. The third number is the fourth number multiplied by two plus one. The fourth number is the fifth number divided by three minus one. The fifth number is the fourth number multiplied by three. Answer = 84529 ^^^^ This was not the combination given to the players. Ultimately, Alan and Nytrell won and became the two HOH's of the week. On the same day, Alan nominated Brandon and Dave and Nytrell nominated Dani and Diarzi. On day 7 the Battle of the Block competition was cancelled since Dave was the only one to show up. Therefore, Dave and Brandon escaped the block and Alan was de-throned. This left Nytrell as the sole HOH of the week (Nytrell had been de-throned the week before, so she was still eligible to win HOH). On day 8, the second eviction occurred, with Dani being evicted over Diarzi by a vote of 7-4. Carlito could not vote since he was banned.